Strangers On A Train
by wereleopard
Summary: Private Dick Angel wants to leave his wife for a barmaid but she won’t that is when he meets a stranger on a train


Title: Strangers On A Train  
Author: Wereleopard  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: Cordy/Angel, Buffy/Angel, Buffy/Spike  
Spoilers: Just the characters and the film Strangers on a Train  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Angel, Buffy or Strangers on a train.  
Summary: Private Dick Angel wants to leave his wife for a barmaid but she won't that is when he meets a stranger on a train

Feedback. Would appreciate it but just hope you enjoy the story

N/B I did a shorter version of this called Private Dick

Chapter One

My name is Angel, I'm a private dick. I deal in the cases that no one else can deal with. I see the horrors that most people never even see in their nightmares.

My story started over a year ago and it involved a dame, don't they all. She was blonde and beautiful; it was love at first sight. Deep down I knew that I should have been running but at that moment but I wasn't thinking with my head. Her name was Buffy, Buffy Summers it wasn't long before we were married and then I found out she had been stepping out on me, with a blonde poet called William but used the nickname Spike.

I wanted to go around and put a couple in his head for touching her, but I wasn't going to make that mistake. I had seen too many men go down because of jealousy. Then something happened, I saw the greatest pair of pins, just admiring them from afar. I must have been staring a little too hard, the next thing I know the damn crazy dame hit me over the head with her bag.

That was when I saw her face, beautiful hazel eyes, long dark cascading hair but I had been through that once; I wasn't going to fall for another looker. Nether less, I turned up at that bar everyday, she worked serving drinks and we began talking and the next thing I knew I wanted a divorce. Cordelia Chase was the woman for me, I knew it in my heart and my head.

Buffy arrived home one night and told me straight out that she wanted a divorce, it seemed that she had a bun in the oven and I hadn't been the one kneading the dough.

I was on the train, heading to meet Buffy to arrange the final details of the divorce and to give her some loot that was when I met him. Wyndham-Pryce, some guy who lived across the pond and had a beef about his old man. He was so drunk he couldn't stand but he recognised me, seen me in the bar with my Cordy. Pryce had also had seen me in print, on some high profile cases.

That was when he started to gab on about how he would do in his ole man, but that he would get caught. He pulled out a cigarette but couldn't find the matches, I leant him my lighter; it was one that Cordy had engraved. It was a detective hat insignia on one side and on the other it was inscribed 'To A love C. So this guy just kept talking and talking. The train was just pulling into the platform that I was getting off at so I just sat there agreeing with him until I made my escape and I never noticed as I left, I hadn't got my lighter back.

So I finally get to meet up with my tramp of a wife, but it seems 'Spike' can't give her the life that she had been accustomed too. So she wanted to come back to me and refused to give me a divorce. Bitch. I stormed out more angry then I had ever been, it was a good thing I hadn't been packing at that moment or I would have done her in then and there.

The anger stayed with me until the following day when I got to the bar and saw Cordy, told her what had happened. I wiped the tears from her face and said everything was going to be fine. I would figure out a way for us to be together. That was when he phoned, I was still ticked off at life and told him everything that had happened.

It had been days and I was still searching for a way out, when Wyndham-Pryce turned up at the bar and gave me a necklace, it was broken and it was the one that I had given Buffy on our engagement. He told me she hadn't felt anything, My mind went blank it took me a few seconds to click on. He had killed her. I knew that I couldn't go to the coppers, already had run-ins with them and who would believe me. I was up to my neck and sinking fast.

TBC


End file.
